bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Winter Moon/Bulls*it:A 13-year old's school days:Chapter 8:A new friend?
By the time I reached the bus stop in New Coventry (walking), the feeling of euphoria I had gotten from beating up the greases had really dissolved into nothing. I was tired, late for class, and had a big fricking cut on my arm that was probably already infected. I was also bruised, and smelled like a camel's ass. I was not in the mood for taking anything from anyone. If some girl walked up and asked if I wanted to make out, I would probably tell her to do something that I likely should not even know about, but that I had found described in great detail on a bathroom wall. In short, I was not in a good mood. God, this was almost as bad the day I got expelled, which I think I need to go into more detail about. So it had been a hot October day, right after a school talent show. I was really stoked about how I had done: I had played "Turkey in the straw" on the piano, and I gotta say, I sounded awesome. I had even won a prize for the "Best Musical Act". I was walking down the hall, on my way to Art, when some kid poked me on the shoulder. "Yeah?" I said, looking as pissed as I could. It was some stupid kid, a little older than me, the kind who always farts in class and the like. "That act at the talent show, Snow, was the gayest thing I ever saw. But I can-" "Whatever, butt-wad. I gotta get to art." I kept walking, but he yelled after me "I understand, 'cause, well, the family you came from? Duh...." I know it sounds corny, but I felt like I was seeing red. I turned around, like in slow motion, and he, and a few of his goony friends were laughing their sorry, stupid butts off. If they kept laughing- No. They weren't going to laugh anymore. I can easily remember what happened next. BAM! My head hit the guy square in the stomach. He fell over. BAM! His eye turned the color of a prune. BAM! His nose gushed blood like a firework. BAM! His cheek turned into the shape of my knuckles. BAM! BAM! BAM! By the time two teachers and three of his friends pulled me off of him, I could tell he wasn't going to be messing with me anytime soon. Two minutes later, I was parked in the principals office, while he went to the nurse. As the principal said "Will, we have been quite disappointed with the things you have been doing lately. You were such a good student, and now...you're a delinquent." She leaned in closer."Listen, I want to give you a second chance. If we let you off with a week's suspension, two week's of detention, and three supervised lunches, you promise to go straight from now on. But, of course first, you have to sincerely apologize to Connor." I later heard that Connor (the kid I beat up) got a broken nose, a black eye, several bruises on his face, and a cut above his eye. I'm sure he was treated with the nurse's best treatment (lie down on a cot and rest). I said to the principal, in the words that would seal my fate, "No ******* way. I'm not apologizing because I'm not sorry. So you, Connor, and this entire corrupt school board can stick these stupid rules up your rear." To make a short story even shorter, I got kicked out. My Mom and fatty had to come get me, and Mom cried the whole way home, and kept murmuring about how my "future was ruined". When we got back to fatty's house, I just went down to the basement, and started lifting weights, and working on my fighting. Mom kept trying to get me to come out, but I just ignored her. I stayed down there most of the time (the basement) because there was really everything I could need down there: An iMac, several GTA games, some weights, martial arts equipment, a small fridge, and a bathroom. I hardly left until I blew up fatty's car. And, well... I'd be gone for a while, little did I know... Which does, more or less, bring us back to the present. As I walked up to the bus stop, I looked around, and noticed some kid who had just walked up. He looked like he had gone ten rounds with a heavy-weight, then gotten kicked around a bit for good measure. When I stopped and stood at the stop, he looked over at me and said "Hi." Did I mention I was in a bad mood. I looked at him with a face that I bet could kill someone under the age of twelve, and said "Whaddya want?" and immediately felt bad. He seemed nice enough, and I had verbally given him a wedgie. Getting over the verbal wedgie, he said "Listen, I'm just trying to be friendly. I'm Greg Ryder." "Like Greg Ridley? From Walter Dean...Never mind. I'm Will. Will Snow." Greg asked "So, are you new at Bullworth? I haven't seen you before." I said, "Oh, I've been here a couple days." He nodded, and said "Cool. Have you made friends while you were here?" I said, "This kid named Jimmy Hopkins and Petey Kowalski. They seem decent enough." "Oh, really? I met Jimmy before. Haven't met Petey Kowalski before, though." Since we were starting to get along, I decided to ask what happened to him, so I said "Oh. You look terrible. What happened?" gesturing at his cuts and bruises. He looked away from me and said, unconvincingly "Oh, uhh. . . I fell off my bike, and fell down a hill." I looked at him with my ''I know you're lying and you know it ''eyes, and said, "Oh, okay." He said, "You smell like you just got thrown into a dumpster. What happened to you?" Showing my sense of bluntness, I said "I chased these greaseballs into a garbage dump, and I fell off my bike and fell into some trash. I beat the living hell outta those guys." He said curiously, "Why'd you beat 'em up?" I said, "I woke up with a sock in my mouth and Peanut did it, so I chased him on a bike into the dump." He said as the bus came, "Ahh." I got on the bus and sat down, though Greg moved away, I guess cause I smelled. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket, and started listening to "100 years" by Five for fighting. When it finished, I put it back on, and continued listening to it, all the way back to Bullworth. Category:Blog posts